


In Which Jessie Decides to Take Advantage of a Slightly Drunk Jedi Master

by Lelelea



Series: The Dominion [1]
Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gladia Delmarre is a Jedi Master, I don't think Asimov approves of this, This is my first attempt at writing het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired when I read that line that insinuated Jessie Baley was a sassy, sexy spitfire before she got married to our intrepid detective. One shot related to a scene in We Hold Dominion Over Palm, Spine and Iron, second chapter. Smutty. </p><p>She liked the way his mouth quirked when he talked. </p><p>"Are you gonna go for him?" asked Ellie, eyeing him speculatively. Jessie felt a funny flare in her stomach.</p><p>"I'd definitely try," she said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jessie Decides to Take Advantage of a Slightly Drunk Jedi Master

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sort of Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401457) by [Lelelea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea). 



“I dare you,” said Ellie, waving her glass, “to seduce a Jedi Master.”

Jessie Evergray rolled her eyes at her best friend and took another dainty sip of Corellian ale. Ellie was secretary to Jimmel Kallon, and they were perfect for each other. They would do anything that was sentient and good looking.

She chanced a look at him again. He was frowning at what one of the Parlimentarians was saying, sardonic mouth pressed into a thin line. There were fine wrinkles near his eyes and jaw, wrinkles that accentuated his neck. She’d eyed him up when he’d walked into Parliament Hall, but nothing had leapt out at her, nothing about him was actually aesthetically pleasing. 

“The Force is truly with him,” giggled Ellie. Without looking, Jessie swatted the other woman’s forehead. 

She liked the way his mouth quirked when he talked. 

"Are you gonna go for him?" asked Ellie, eyeing him speculatively. Jessie felt a funny flare in her stomach.

"I'd definitely try," she said. Ellie hiccuped and Jessie glared.

“I thought Kallon told you not to get too drunk,” she hissed. Ellie smiled flirtatiously at a passing waiter, grabbing another glass.

“I’m drinking water, Jess,” she murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

“I told Kallon not to use you as bait for some stupid scheme of his!” Jessie let out a frustrated huff.

“Relax, Jess.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “It’s not like he isn’t doing the same thing.”

“Ellie...”

“It’s just a job. Look, there’s my mark, see you later. Call and tell me how it goes!” Already she was sashaying off, heading in the direction of a blonde man with spiraling tattoos on his arms. 

Jessie hated politics. It was so messy and dirty and complicated. Watching the Parlimentarians speak and noting down who said what, often at once, was grueling work. It was worth it in the end-she was participating in the creation of history, and she was just as loyal to her planet as Jedi Master Elijah Baley was to his Republic. She watched Baley storm back in from the gardens, and really, no man should be allowed to have eyebrows like that. 

She drained her glass and stared morosely at the barkeep. 

"I worry about that girl," grumbled Jessie.

The other woman smiled sympathetically and refilled it. Getting shitfaced seemed a better idea then soliloquizing about the facial hair of a man nearly twenty years older than her. Not that there was anything wrong with that. It was a national holiday tomorrow and she wouldn’t be the only one drowning her wits in fine ale. 

Jessie had a high tolerance for alcohol and so was still relatively steady in the wee hours of the morning, when most people were draped over the furniture. She snagged her sweater and made her way out into the chill air. She stumbled over the rising steps that demarcated the outer courtyard from the front garden, cursing under her breath, and stopped short. 

Elijah Baley sat, half shadowed in the statuary, staring at the night sky, cloak draped around him. His knees were pulled up to his chest and she could see the bright moons reflected in his eyes. He looked at her, the satellites’ light whiting out his pupils, an otherworldly creature that knew more than she could comprehend. For an instant she understood what the Jedi meant by the Force binding all things. Jessie felt connected, part of something vast and awe-inspiring. 

The man smiled at her and the feeling was gone. She was just a moderately drunk young woman ruing her decisions. She sat down next to him, shivering slightly. 

“Why aren’t you drunk?” she asked him, and winced internally. 

“I don’t have a reason to be drunk,” he replied. The moonlight flattered his features, emphasizing the thickness of his dark hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it, and mentally chided herself.

“So who got you that angry?”

“When?” he asked her, frowning. 

“When you came back from the gardens,” she indicated with her hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Jedi Master get angry.” Some dim part was aware that she was prying into matters she wasn’t supposed to know of, but she was curious.

“An old friend I knew hadn’t kept in touch.” 

“Who?” she inquired. He chuckled at her. 

“You’re quite the journalist, Miss. Evergray.”

“Sorry,” she said, not in the least bit abashed. “You’re interesting and I like knowing the little details.”

He looked surprised, breaking out into laughter again. “You and I should go our ways before you and I exchange embarrassing details.”

Suddenly, she understood why she liked him. It was the way he looked at the person he spoke to. He helped her stand up, hands warm on her shoulders.

“I am very glad you came to Collassan,” she murmured, and pulled down his head to kiss him insistently. His mouth was hot and wet and his hands tightened on her back. She stopped for air, only to see his shocked face. Surprise was a good look on him, and she pulled him close when he tried to disentangle himself.

‘You’ll regret this,” he said to her somberly. “This isn’t a matter to be taken lightly.”

He is unruffled and that irritated her, made her feel bolder. She felt the need to take him apart, to make him writhe and moan over her.

“Do I look like I’m taking this lightly?” she hissed, diving right back in. Baley stumbled backwards as she latched onto him, grinding slow and languorously against his length. When she looked up again, the desire in his eyes stopped her. They walk out and he hailed a cab. She could barely keep her hands off of him and he finally grabbed them to bring them to the side, squeezing, even as the droid driving gave them a suspicious look.  
As soon as he was in his quarters, he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, tracing her jaw with his tongue. Jessie wrapped her legs around his waist and chased his mouth with her own, biting his lower lip. Her fingers wound in his hair, and it was as soft and as thick as she’d thought it would be. She broke away from his mouth to nip at his right earlobe and his breath caught in his throat, stuttering out. Once they made it to the bed, he unbuttoned her dress and the focused concentration in his expression was too much. Jessie closed her eyes. Few men had ever looked at her like that before.

Elijah stripped efficiently and quickly and she fell backwards onto the bed, her limbs wrapped around him. He traced circles around her sensitive spot with sure fingers, and then slipped one inside her. She arched, crying out as he added another one, and then another, setting a determined pace that she matched with gusto. Finally, he filled her an inch at a time, grinding into her even as he kissed her cheek and chin, and she rode him until she saw stars, scratching thin red lines on his back. He was still moving, even as she shuddered and cried her pleasure through the last of it, watching as his mouth shaped soundless words. He fell asleep beside her, face slack and an arm draped over her shoulders and she had enough time to wonder at the magnitude of what she had just done before unconsciousness claimed her mind.

Jessie woke once, when it was still dark outside, and showered, making sure not to wet her hair. When she came back, she saw that he’d curled into a ball, brow furrowed. Elijah’s posture reminded her of when she was a little girl, watching her father come home after a day at work and her mother had massaged his back. She slipped in back next to him and kneaded his flank with an expert hand. He straightened, sighing and muttering. 

When he finally woke, he looked so confused, staring at her and rapidly reddening that she couldn’t find it in her heart to laugh at him and instead quickly pulled on her clothes, kissing his cheek before leaving, door sliding shut behind her with finality. 

As she meandered down the pavement, head tilted back to catch the first of the morning breeze, Jessie wondered idly who Daneel was, why it was his name that the Jedi Master mumbled in his dreams. Weren’t the Jedi forbidden from forming attachments? She snorted indelicately. Whoever Daneel was, he was a lucky dweezer of a civvie. Baley didn't seem the type to go for an officer.

Then again, he didn't quite seem like a Jedi Master either, with bedhead and lidded eyes. She grinned to herself.


End file.
